


Jealousy

by spikesredqueen



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike notices a glint of something in Angel's eyes before leaving the room with Harmony. Set in ATS season 5, episode 'Destiny'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the nekid_spike LJ community mod challenge. The challenge was: "spike/ harmony with a very jealous Angel but they don't know which one he is jealous of season 5 Angel."

Spike couldn’t get Harmony’s knickers off from under her skirt fast enough. A thought occurred to him as he roughly and easily tore the thin material off her hips and let the scraps fall to the floor. The look he had seen in Angel’s eyes when he and the ditzy blonde ran off to the nearest office to shag shared a hint of something… longing, perhaps? 

Jealousy?

Hm, that was an interesting concept, wasn’t it? Peaches jealous of him. _Him._ Spike, his prodigal childe. That had a bloody nice ring to it.  
Spike sank inside Harmony’s sex with a low grunt of appreciation as she laid clad on a desk. It felt so damn good to be inside someone again, to feel real flesh-and-blood pleasure. 

His thoughts traveled back to Angel as Harmony lets out a moan. Was the brooding sod jealous that he was getting laid and Angel couldn’t so much as finger a girl without a risk of losing his soul? 

Or…

Was Angel jealous of Harmony because she got to be shagged by him? Did Angel want to fuck him? Or did Angel want to be fucked _by_ him? 

A groan left Spike’s throat at the thought of the latter. It made this whole situation so much better as he imagined Angel on his hands and knees moaning for Spike not to stop thrusting in and out of him. 

“Sp-Spike…” he vaguely heard Harmony’s voice but it was enough to cut through his fantasy of fucking his sire until he was begging him for release. 

“Shhh… let’s not spoil the moment,” Spike panted with each motion, eyes closed, lost in another reality.

There was a sudden pain in the nape of his neck when Harmony sunk her fangs into his flesh. It was enough to jolt him back to the present. Removing himself from her, he noticed her eyes were bleeding and she seemed out of her mind as she began rattling on about not being his slayer whore.

She lunged at him, only to be knocked out by a single punch. Spike looked her over for a moment processing what had just happened with her. 

If she only knew what he had actually been thinking about. It hadn’t been about Buffy, that was for certain.

Taking a step outside the office, he sought out help to get her taken care of. He didn’t know what was going on with Harmony, but that would get sorted out soon enough. For now, he would wait. Wait for the current supernatural situation to be resolved before making his daydream a reality.

The End.


End file.
